justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Don’t Know Me
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = October 24, 2019 (JDU) November 27, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW'' Files''' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |nowc = DontKnowMe |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3s4X-cJxmI/ |perf = Anna Shevel |from = EP }}"You Don’t Know Me" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with purple shoulder-length hair in a high pony with bangs. Her outfit consists of a red metallic bra, red metallic shorts, an orange metallic jacket with some green, yellow, and red markings and a cyan sleeve, cyan thigh high socks, and reddish orange peep toe high heel booties with magenta soles and heels. She also has a gold hair clip, necklaces, and bracelets for accesories. Background The background consists of floating geometric pyramids, cubes, and spheres. The background starts of in a light bluish gray color, but fades to black during the interlude, bridge, and outro. During the intro, verses, and refrain the shapes are all black with a chrome polish that dissolve to reveal lime green and dark blue rings on the insides. The spheres also have a circle in the center of the rings that changes from hot pink to purple. During the prechorus, the shapes flicker from the chrome style to a translucent one on beat with music. The translucent designs come in multiple colors: yellow, hot pink, lime green, orange, and blue to name a few. The shapes are all in the translucent design and are contiunously changing colors during the choruses as large cubes that show in the center of screen are dissolving, sometimes to reveal other shapes within them. During the interlude, multiple spheres are dissolving and forming within each other in the center of the screen while white cubes are flashing on beat with the song in the back. During the bridge, giant half-spheres with lime green, purple, red, cyan, yellow, and pinks rings inside them form and they appear again at the outro. At the end of the song, the background fades completely to black. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Hit your wrists together over your head while making fists then move your arms downwards. Gold Move 2: Place your right hand on your hair and your left hand on your hips while poking your left hip out. Dontknowme gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dontknowme gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dontknowme gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dontknowme gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Jax Jones in the series. *“F**k” and “damn” are censored. *The track in-game uses the album version, which features a different intro, shortened bridge, and a shorter outro. *The line "Tell you what you don t know" is highlighted too fast. Routine *'' '' is the fourth routine in the series whose preview audio starts at the beginning of the track, after I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll, the remake of I Like to Move It from , and Peanut Butter Jelly. *'' '' was first found in the files before the official announcement.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File%3AUwantproofhuni.png *The trailer for the Celebration event, the teaser videos and the Nintendo Switch notificationhttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg list this song as Don t Know Me. **The title on the teaser videos was fixed later the same day of their publication. **The trailer was later reuploaded on October 25, 2019, with the title fixed. *In the title of the US preview, the featured artist s name, RAYE is misspelled as RA'V'. **It was later changed to RA'V'''E. **It was fixed later the same day. *The announcement originally misspelled the song title as ''You Don t Know M'w. **The typo was later fixed within the day of release. Gallery Game Files DontKnowMe_Cover_Generic.png|''You Don't Know Me'' DontKnowMe_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach DontKnowMe_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background DontKnowMe_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Dontknowme map bkg.png| map background DontKnowMe_BC.jpg| cover DontKnowMe_Cover_1024.png| cover dontknowme ava.png|Avatar DontKnowMe_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dontknowme jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontknowme jd2019 load.png| loading screen Dontknowme jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen dontknowme_jd2020_hometab.png|'' '' on the home tab dontknowme jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu dontknowme jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Dontknowme jdnow coachmenu phone.PNG| coach selection screen (Phone) dontknowme jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images 2510225da9858d5e8203.02339176-JD19 screen DONT KNOW ME 191018 4pm CET.jpg|Promotional gameplay Dontknowme gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser Dontknowme proudmary jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Proud Mary) Others Youdontknowme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Youdontknowme thumbnail uk updated.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Updated) Youdontknowme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Youdontknowme thumbnail us updated.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Updated) Videos Official Music Video Jax Jones - You Don't Know Me ft. RAYE (Official Music Video) Teasers Just Dance Unlimited You Don't Know Me by Jax Jones Ft. RAYE Official Track Gameplay US YOU DON'T KNOW ME - JAX JONES FT. RAYE JUST DANCE 2019 OFFICIAL Gameplays Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - You Don't Know Me by Jax Jones Ft. RAYE (PS Move) You Don’t Know Me - Just Dance 2020 Just Dance Now You Don't Know me Extraction You Don’t Know Me - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jax Jones Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Anna Shevel Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:EDM Songs Category:Isaiah Rashaad